FoxFire Academy
by KYLIEEE
Summary: This is the story of a teen named Lia, a shy girl who goes to FoxFire Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**so i'm starting a Keeper of the Lost Cities story, 'cause i thought of an OC i wanna use ^^ if you don't like it, don't read it!** **btw, this takes place about 2 years in the future, so Sophie and Dex are 14, and Fitz and Keefe are 16**

**OC Profile:**

**Name: Lia **

**Age: 16, Level 6 at FoxFire **

**Home: Dragonwood**

**Looks: Long black hair, about halfway down her back, which she braids most of the time, blue eyes, about 2" shorter than Keefe, pale skin, quite slender, yet athletic**

**Personality: Cheerful, sweet, kind, caring, but can get quite pissed.**

**Hobbies: Fashion, Caring for her dragons, hanging out with friends.**

**History: Her parents died when she was young, so Lia's been living alone for most of her life. Keefe was her first friend, the FItz, then Biana, the Sophie. Lia has a huuuge crush on Keefe, and all of his fangirls hate her, and bully her, for it, so she never sees him anymore.**

**Talent (like empath, or telepath, or technopath...): Somehow, she picks up every talent she meets, other than the ones she already knows. Lia becomes very sick when she meets a new talent, because it really hurts to absorb that much power. When she met Sophie, she got all of her powers, too, so Lia was extremely sick for almost 2 weeks.**

* * *

"Hey Sophie!" Fitz called, smiling to his friend, "come on! We're waiting!"

"Aright, I'm coming!" The blonde replied good-naturedly.

A brunette, about the same age as Fitz, sat in the corner of the room, reading a book, as Keefe walked up, suprising her.

"Hey, Lia, wanna eat with us?" He asked her.

"E-eh?" Lia still looked down at her book, but she was quite stunned, "but..."

"Come on! Please?" He begged, smirking, "the fangirls go away when you're around..."

The girl looked up at him through her red reading glasses, with blue eyes full of sarcasm, "you only want me there for your own benefit, weirdo," she laughed.

Keefe looked at her, and couldn't help but blush, she looked way too sexy for a nerd in those.

"What's wrong?" Lia asked, tilting her head to the side, and snapping Keefe out of his daydream.

"Nothing," he turned his head away, hiding his red face.

Lia sighed, going back to her book, "maybe the fangirls are bad for you," she mumbled, "you've become so full of yourself that you think you can ask me to eat with your friends at lunch, and I'll just say yes."

"What?" Keefe asked, not hearing what she said.

"N-nothing, nevermind... just... just go..."

He sighed, "alright," and walked away, sulking, and sat down with his friends.

* * *

"Keefe, what's wrong?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing," He replied.

Fitz laughed, "It's Lia, isn't it?"

Keefe's face turned bright red, "sh-shut up!" he yelled, silencing the whole lunchroom. Even Lia looked up from her book.

Lia began to laugh, and soon the entire room erupted in giggles.

"ugh..."

* * *

**After School**

Everyone was at the teleporters, going home. Except a certain two Level 6 students. Named Keefe and Lia. Each of them did not know the other one was still in the school.

Lia reached the teleports, moments before Keefe. The boy hid behind a pillar, just wanting to watch her.

"Dragonwood, work clothes," Lia said, walking into the teleport and dissapearing from sight.

Keefe walked to the teleport, "Candle-" He started, "wait, nevermind... Dragonwood, and... work clothes?"

* * *

**DragonWood**

In front of Keefe stood a magnificent house, made completely of purple brick. In front of that house was a teenage girl with jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a red shirt with the sleeves cut off and jean mini-shorts, topping the look off with beat-up combat boots. Lia.

Keefe himself was wearing a black muscle shirt with khaki cargo shorts and blue high-tops.

"Keefe! Why're you here?" Lia yelled at him, turning around.

* * *

**Is this a good beginning? btw this is always gonna be Lia's work clothes, and she changes clothes like that because she has a really up-to-date teleportation system.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello, mates! it's been a while since i wrote a chapter of this... **

* * *

**Dragonwood**

"Keefe? What are you doing here?" Lia asked.

"Um... I just wanted to see how you were doing so..." Keefe trailed off, his face a little red.

Lia laughed, "well, while you're here, would you mind helping me with the dragons? Callisto and Igneel can be quite annoying sometimes,"

"Alright, sure," He smiled, following her as she walked to the barn, which was, luckily, fireproof. Many of the dragons breathed fire, but there were a couple, like Metalicana and Grandine, that could do other things, like change to metal or shoot powerful gusts of air at people.

"Alright, come on and eat!" She yelled, after laying the food out on the ground, "You might wanna stand back," Lia commented, backing him up as ten dragons flew down from the sky.

"Holy crap..."

* * *

**FoxFire Academy**

"Hey, guys!" Keefe smiled, waving as he walked up.

"Someone's in a good mood..." Sophie hinted, laughing.

"Sh-shut up!" Keefe yelled, his facial features changing from a smile to a scowl.

"So, what happened? We teleported to your place and you weren't there," Fitz asked.

"I was at Lia's, I dropped by after school and i helped with the dragons. Who would have ever thought that someone as shy as her could be so outgoing when she's alone?" Keefe smiled. He had no idea that Lia could here every word he'd just said.

Lia blushed, while reading her book, moving her glasses farther up on her face. Sophie could read anyones mind, including Lia's.

"Hmm... looks like someone's got a crush on you..." Sophie smirked.

"I don't care about the girls with crushes on me," Keefe started, "I've already met the one i want to spend my life with."

Lia heard this, and a tear fell down her face, just as Fitz looked over, "Hey, Lia, you ok?" He asked, worried.

_Great._ Lia thought, _more fangirls bullying me._ "I'm fine," she half-smiled.

"Come sit with us," Sophie smiled, patting the seat next to her.

"Ok..." Lia answered, walking towards the table.

Keefe brushed Lia's hand as she walked over, wondering what her emotions were.

_**Hurt.**_

That's all he saw. Her only emotion was hurt.

* * *

As school ended, Lia ran out of the classroom, quickly packed her bag, and ran towards the door.

"Lia, wait!" Keefe yelled, but she pretended she hadn't heard and kept on running.

"Dragonwood, work clothes." She sighed, stepping into the teleporter.

And she was gone. Escaped from Keefe's grasp, again.

"Dammit..." Keefe sighed, "Candleglen," He said, trudging into the device.

* * *

**Dragonwood**

Lia still hadn't gotten over what happened at lunch, so after feeding the dragons, she ran up to her room and cried.

Finally, the blackette sat up, and took her framed school picture down from the wall, and looked at it. Keefe looked so happy next to Arika, the school slut.

"Ugh," She grunted, chucking the photograph out the window, as Sophie walked through the gates to the mansion.

"Lia! Are you ok?" Sophie yelled up, seeing the window open. She looked down at the picture seeing a crack in the glass, and noticing that the crack just happened to be right on Keefe.

"Sure, I'm juuust fine," Lia yelled back.

Sophie opened the door and jogged up the steps to Lia's room. The room looked like it had suffered a major earthquake. The bed was halfway across the room, paintings hung crooked or off their hooks entirely. Curtains strewn, and a small blackette in the middle of it all, shaking, with her face buried into her hands.

Sophie pulled out her phone, texting Keefe.

_S: KEEFE_

_K: What?_

_S: {Photo of Lia's room} THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU SEND A GIRL MIXED SIGNALS_

_K: Damn..._

_S: Yep._

_K: Tell her I'm sorry?  
_

_S: OH HELL NO YOU'RE DOING THAT YOURSELF._

_K: Ok fine. Bye._

_S: Bye._

* * *

**OK that's it for now... R&R mebbee?**

**Lub chu all 3**

**xoxo, Kylie**


End file.
